1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for the ordering of the compression and the deduplication of data.
2. Background
Data compression may attempt to reduce the size of a file by eliminating redundant data within the file. A compressed file may be a smaller file than the original file and may consume less disk space than the original file. For example, a 700 KByte text file may be compressed to a 52 KByte file by substituting certain long character strings with shorter representations. Decompression algorithms may be used to recreate the original file from the compressed file. Data compression may be performed on other data structures besides files, such as, directories.
Data deduplication which is also known as single instance store or data folding refers to the process of eliminating or significantly reducing multiple copies of the same data. For example, data deduplication may eliminate duplicate files in a storage system or may remove duplicate portions of a single file.